Down an Empty Road
by MrRayney
Summary: (Traducción) Naruto siempre fue un chico de palabra. Pero cuando muere regresando a Sasuke a la aldea, Sakura sólo se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que el se tomaba sus promesas. NaruSaku.


Mucho gusto a todos los NS o personas que pasaron a leer el fics, este es un One-shot que si me saco unas lagrimas, este fics lo traduje con mis propias manos y no soy el autor original, el autor de este grandioso One-shot es Piper Julian, yo ademas de trabajar en mis historias voy a traducir un par de fics que me gustaron, de mi no esperen otra cosa que Narusaku de una vez se los digo, sin mas disfruten el fics.

* * *

_**Down an Empty Road**_

En un antiguo campo de entrenamiento, donde su antiguo equipo se reunía cuando era una gennin, había una piedra conmemorativa con los nombres de ninjas que murieron en servicio. Un nombre en particular siempre destaco para ella, un nombre que pertenecia a un ninja, un ninja que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y que había muerto ya hace veinte años.

Su nombre estaba algo deteriorado y estaba en algún lugar en medio de todos esos nombres, Uzumaki Naurto se había convertido en uno de los personajes favoritos en la historia y también para los estudiantes de la academia. Era una luz brillante que nunca pudo ser extingido. Se quedo mirando a Iruka-sensei, sentado en el borde de su asiento y comenzo a decirle algo a los niños, que a pesar de no haber sido ninja por mucho tiempo, el logro cambiar a Konoha en los pocos meses que tuvo como gennin.

-"El"- Dijo Iruka-sensei terminando la lección, -"Es la única razón por la que creo que todos ustedes podrán alcanzar la grandeza no importa su rango"

Curiosamente, la única mujer que se quedo mirando aquel nombre, fue mas que nada la que había puesto en duda la capacidad de Naruto para alcanzar la grandeza en poco tiempo.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta de la importancia de ese chico rubio, Ella nunca había creído en sus palabras, ella nunca se tomó en serio sus promesas. Pero ella llego a darse cuenta de esto cuando el murió cumpliendo sus palabras.

No sabia que decir… Sasuke volvió a Konoha y la gente del pueblo poco a poco lo olvido con el paso del tiempo.

Pero por alguna razón ella no podía olvidar a ese muchacho lleno de energia y aquellas palabras, con aquella promesa de traer a Sasuke no importa que pasara.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella creyo en el.

Y el logro lo que se propuso a hacer.

Pero ella no podía dejarlo atrás. Ella no podía hacer como los demás y solo decir que fue un héroe como los demás y luego seguir adelante.

No sabia porque, pero cada vez que miraba su nombre grabado en aquella piedra, tenia una fuerte sensación de sacar un kunai y arañarlo. Aunque ella sabia que se había ganado su lugar hay, pero o se sentia bien al ver su nombre hay. El no merecia morir tan joven. ¡El tenia tan solo trece años!

Al principio pensó que se estaba tomando difícil la muerte de Naruto porque era la primera vez que había experimentado la perdida de un ser querido.

Pero le había costado averiguar meses mas adelanta la verdad.

Por fin se dio cuenta de ello. Y era que fue gracias a ella que el estaba muerto

Ella le había quitado su sueño. Para cumplir aquella promesa para ella, el tubo que renunciar a la promesa que el mismo se había hecho.

"Mi sueño es ser Hokage"

Le tomo bastante tiempo para darse cuenta…

…Para darse cuenta de que ella se había enamorado del que ahora era solo un nombre tallado en una roca.

Se había enamorado de un chico muerto.

Años más tarde, Uchiha Sasuke mato a su hermano. Poco después, él se convirtió en el séptimo Hokage. El Nanadaime. Siguiendo el camino de Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade y Kakashi.

Después de haber conseguido la posición de Hokage, Sasuke le pregunto a Sakura lo que ella había soñado desde que era una niña.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Mientras ella lo miro a él y aquel anillo…ella lo único que podía ver era a Naruto. Todo lo que podía oír era la voz de Naruto con la promesa de traer a Sasuke devuelta a la aldea.

Ella se alejó de él. Ella lo rechazo de la misma manera que el lo había hecho cuando eran unos niños.

Porque la persona más amable que había conocido, murió cumpliendo su palabra.

Si no fuera por ella y Sasuke, Naruto seria Hokage.

Pero a ella no le importaba que el fuera oficialmente el Hokage de la aldea: Uzumaki Naruto es el Nanadaime Hokage de Konoha en el corazón de Haruno Sakura.

_**Fin**_


End file.
